The Heart of Everything
by FransckaFlickan
Summary: No quería volver a ver esas lágrimas, ese dolor, no quería verse tomando la mano de ese hombre y decirle que lo entendía. Porque está vez, ella no entendería el egoísmo de Sherlock Holmes para con John Watson. Esta vez, no podría vivir con esa idea. Durante RF y post-RF. Pésimo summary, pero adentro se pone mejor.
1. Chapter 1 Hearts a Mess

_**N/A:**_ Hallo, criaturitas adorables de Gottis (¿?). Es un placer para mi regresar con una pequeña serie de one-shots, o algo así, con uno de mis personajes favoritos de Sherlock: ¡Molly Hooper! Siento que no hay mucho amor con ella, y la verdad es que había pensado en escribir algo sobre ella desde hace tiempo, y gracias a una amiga, mi lista de reproducción y la magia del cine, accedí a comenzar una pequeñísima saga con ella como protagonista.

Todo esto es un Durante RF y post RF, y lo peor de todo es que es angst, porque se me da tan malditamente bien, que pensé: 'Bueno, ¿por qué no?'. Habla de un eventual Johnlock, pero, no soy mu explicita sobre el asunto y bueno, sólo quería darle más amor a la muchachita. Ahora mismo estoy escribiendo los capítulos (planeó que sean cuatro, pero conociendome, me saldrán cinco), así que esperen mis actualizaciones y eso, que ya no los entretengo más.

**_Disclaimer:_** Los personajes aquí usados no me pertenecen, son de Sir Arthur Conan Doyle con la bella ambientación de Mark Gatiss y Steven Moffat (MOFFAT!). Y los drabbles son ideas que salen del foro Im Sherlocked. Y cosas.

_**Advertencia**_: Angst a más no poder. Advertencia de spoilers, así que si a estas alturas no has visto Reichenbach Fall: ¡¿qué demonios estás esperando?! Saquen sus pañuelos y pongan su música más triste, porque sí. Recomendación para escuchar mientras se lee: _'El Arbusto Ardiente_' de Hans Zimmer; '_Tears & Rain'_ de James Blunt; Obviamente, '_Hearts A Mess'_ de Gotye. Y algo en español: _'Los Dioses Ocultos_' de Caifanes.

* * *

**Capítulo I. Hearts A Mess.**

_'Molly, necesito que me ayudes. Creo que voy a morir'._

Molly asintió, con las lágrimas cerca de caer por sus ojos. Lloraba, no por la terrible revelación de Sherlock. Lloraba porque tenía miedo de que detrás de esas palabras él dijera: '_Molly, necesito que me ayudes. Necesito morir'_. Porque ella no podía permitirlo, no de nuevo. No. Simplemente, ya no podía.

* * *

_'¿Te vas a ir, papi?'_

_'Sí Molly, pero jamás pienses que es tú culpa o la de tus hermanos o de tú mamá. Es sólo que yo… yo he hecho muchas cosas terribles y… y ya no puedo… no quiero que me entiendas por-…'_

_'Te entiendo'_

* * *

Eran las palabras inocentes de una niña frente a un mundo lleno de emociones. Siempre supo que había algo que no cuadraba en ella. Sabía que algo en ella, simplemente, no era humano, y siempre se preguntó el por qué.

Desde que era niña, había sido capaz de _ver_ los corazones de las personas. Los sentía latir cerca, le hablaban cuando las personas se quedaban calladas. Uno de esos corazones era el de su padre, un corazón destrozado por dentro, agonizando. Era el corazón de un hombre que ha vivido demasiadas cosas para una sola vida, y ella entendía. No, ella lo _comprendía_, aceptaba su decisión, de poner el arma en su boca y terminar con su sufrimiento.

* * *

_'Porque los corazones que sangran y agonizan, son los peores de todos'._

* * *

Por eso tomó su mano cuando quedo recostado en la cama. Finalmente, las sonrisas falsas se habían evaporado y el rostro congestionado que mostraba en la soledad, cuando creía que nadie lo veía, también se marchaba. Por primera vez, su padre tenía un rostro pacifico y su corazón ya no lloraba.

A su familia le tomó más tiempo aceptarlo, porque todos lo veían feliz. Todos veían lo que querían ver. '_No, no. Thomas no tenía ningún motivo para hacerlo… ¡él era feliz!_'. No, Thomas Hooper estaba destruido por dentro y ya nada, ni la sonrisa de sus tres hijos, podían curar aquella herida.

Siempre había intentado encajar en aquel mundo que, de alguna forma, le parecía ajeno. _Sonríe, agradece, saluda, emociónate con trivialidades_; sí, y a veces salía bien. Otras, simplemente no. Y ellos lo sabían, por eso se mantenían a su alrededor. Jim y su sonrisa de psicópata, su voz voluble y su conducta despectiva hacia la vida, pero su firme horror a la muerte; Sherlock y su frialdad, sus métodos, sus ojos analíticos, su forma brusca de relacionarse con el entorno. Lo que ellos tres tenían en común era que no tenían corazón.

_O eso es lo que se decían._

Molly tenía su corazón, ahí, en la morgue, entre los cadáveres. Su corazón estaba muerto, frío y putrefacto. Pero a final de cuentas, estaba ahí. Olía a formol, a cloro, y era blanco e impecable como las paredes. Era un corazón que se conmovía con las lágrimas de los demás, pero que jamás derramaba lágrimas de verdad. Un corazón que era comprensivo, pero que a la vez, era incomprendido. Era un corazón al que todos algún día irían, pero que sólo esperaban escapar el mayor tiempo posible. Era un corazón emparentado con el dolor, la perdida y el duelo. No era el corazón de una amante dulce y tierna. Era el corazón de alguien que acepta la muerte y la respeta.

Jim tenía su corazón en aquel gatillo. En las balas que perforaban la piel, huesos y músculos y terminaban con la vida. Porque el corazón de Jim era así: violento, errático, pero preciso. Era un corazón letal, mentiroso, falso… a veces expansivo, abrazador. Su corazón era esa bala que se incendiaba cuando salía disparada, impasible cuando tocaba a la víctima de su fascinación o de su odio, porque todo lo que caía en manos de aquel corazón, de alguna forma sangraría y moriría. Desaparecería. Jim tenía un corazón destructor, un corazón diseñado para su retorcido sentir, y cuando había intentado darle algo más, dar algo con ese corazón… _las cosas simplemente, terminaban en el peor de los escenarios_.

Y luego estaba el corazón de Sherlock.

No era un corazón que ella había visto antes. Mucho tiempo pensó que él era como ella, que su corazón era como el de ella. Frío, podrido e incomprendido. Hasta que lo vio entrar un día, por esa puerta. Era un corazón hermoso, fiel, amable y a la vez impasible, guerrero, dispuesto a todo por salvar. Era un corazón tan hermoso… y era de Sherlock. ¿Cómo podía ser él, el hombre que todo lo veía, ser tan ciego ante la inminente verdad? Su corazón era un soldado, un médico, un escritor. Su corazón era _un_ humano.

Su corazón se llama John Hamish Watson, y es el corazón más hermoso que Molly nunca antes había presenciado. Era un corazón agradable, que se sorprendía, que sonreía, que se comportaba cuando era necesario, que bromeaba de vez en cuando, que halagaba y regañaba, que coqueteaba y buscaba cariño, sin saber que todo ese cariño ya lo recibía de su dueño. De _su _Sherlock.

Y estaba totalmente segura de que él, era el corazón de Sherlock. Porque cuando Sherlock estaba cerca de John, cuando ambos estaban juntos e intercambiaban esas miradas sencillas, era una sincronía total. Verdadera. Ella no creía en las almas gemelas, esas eran cosas que las personas se decían para apaciguar la sensación de soledad. Pero creía en los corazones, porque ellos siempre decían la verdad de las personas.

* * *

_'¿Te has hecho algo en el cabello? Se te ve mejor así, de lado'._

_'¿Y tú? ¿Encontraste tu corazón, Sherlock? Se te ve mejor así, siendo humano'._

* * *

Que ganas tenía de decirle si él se había dado cuenta de lo diferente que era ahora. De que sus ojos, por primera vez desde que ella lo conocía, tenían vida, se expresaban de verdad y no sólo eran la mirada de alguien que busca un incentivo en la vida. Sus manos, siempre frías, se habían vuelto cálidas y, de alguna forma, sus sarcasmos habían dejado de herirle tan hondamente. _Porque Sherlock Holmes había dejado de ser un robot, para transformarse en un hombre_.

Por eso, aquella Navidad, miró con repugnancia el cadáver de Irene Adler. ¡Ella no tenía derecho de…! Pero lo había visto, lo había visto todo, transparente en la cara del Doctor de Ejército. A él también le dolía. Porque el dolor de Sherlock, la confusión de Sherlock, la ira de Sherlock y todas esas emociones, también eran de John Watson. Él también sufría, también se confundía, también se enfurecía… Y se lo imaginaba, podía ver los ojos de Sherlock seguir a John Watson, intentando diseccionarlo, ver qué había ahí, qué era lo que tenía de especial y al final la respuesta no saliera. '_Porque los corazones nunca se explican'_.

Sherlock había estado a punto de perder a su corazón una vez, y sabía que jamás se permitiría hacerlo de nuevo, entonces… ¿entonces porque esa decisión en su voz? ¿En verdad planeaba dejarlo todo, dejar que su corazón muriera entre gritos agonizantes, ruegos y un charco de sangre? Ella había oído a John hablar sobre lo de la noche de la piscina, cuando Jim apareció. Cuando él se reveló al final de todo. Sherlock había tenido miedo. Había temido más que por su vida, por la de John Watson y ahora…

_¿Ahora planeaba dejarse morir?_

* * *

_¿Un review?_

_Yo tengo un corazón de escritora. ¿Y tú? ¿Cómo es tú corazón? :3_


	2. Chapter 2 Keep Your Heart Broken

_**N/A:**_ Ciao! Muchas gracias por sus comentarios, no me esperaba tan buena recepción. De verdad, lo agradezco profundamente! Espero les guste este segundo capítulo y bueno, si tienen alguna sugerencia o algo que decir, no se corten y haganlo. Me emocionan los comentarios. Muchas gracias por seguir leyendo!

Fe de erratas: en el disclaimer anterior hablaba de drabbles y del foro I'm Sherlocked, pero esto no tiene nada que ver xD. Una disculpa.

**_Disclaimer:_** Los personajes aquí usados no me pertenecen, son de Sir Arthur Conan Doyle con la bella ambientación de Mark Gatiss y Steven Moffat (MOFFAT!).

_**Advertencia**_: Angst. Advertencia de spoilers, así que si a estas alturas no has visto Reichenbach Fall: ¡¿qué demonios estás esperando?! Saquen sus pañuelos y pongan su música más triste, porque sí. Recomendación para escuchar mientras se lee: _'Keep Your Heart Broken_' de The Rasmus; '_No End, No Beginning'_ de Poets of the Fall; Una recomendación sueca bastante bonita: '_Berg & Dalvana'_ de Kent, primero escúchenla así sin más, y luego chequen su significado.

* * *

**_Capítulo II. Keep Your Heart Broken._**

'¿Qué quieres que haga?', fue la nerviosa pregunta, esperando, ansiando que no fuera lo que ella esperaba. Sherlock miró de izquierda a derecha, viendo que no había nadie con ellos.

'Tengo que fingir mi muerte', fueron las palabras rápidas de Sherlock. Palabras empapadas de miedo y desesperación, que debajo del suave tono de barítono se habían escondido, pero se mostraban claras frente a Molly. Ella dejó que sus labios se volvieran una fina línea, sin expresión alguna.

Asintió y eso fue todo.

Lo habían calculado todo, con cuidado, pero había algo con lo que Sherlock no contaba. O, mejor dicho, no quería contar. John. ¿Cómo decirle a un corazón que su dueño es un mentiroso, cuando los corazones lo saben todo sin necesidad de preguntar? ¿Cómo sembrar la duda? No había forma, pero Sherlock parecía decidido. Había vuelto a ser el robot que había conocido tanto tiempo atrás. ¿Un año atrás?

* * *

_'Tienes un corazón hermoso, Sherlock.'_

_'¿De qué hablas?'_

_'De… nada sólo, ¿recuerdas que los corazones no viven mucho lejos de sus cuerpos?'_

_'…'_

* * *

El plan salió de acuerdo a los cálculos, y aunque Molly no había atestiguado la caída ni nada más, había podido recuperar el celular de Sherlock, con la grabación. Su corazón, frío e impoluto, se resquebrajó al escuchar las palabras de ambos. Y se rompió aún más cuando vio a John, intentando reconocer el '_cadáver_' de Sherlock. Le había rogado que se fuera, que se mantuviera alejado de todo aquello, había llamado a Lestrade y a Mycroft para que ellos identificaran pero…

* * *

_'Nadie puede ser tan inteligente.'_

_'Tú puedes.'_

_'… Adiós, John.'_

* * *

'Déjame, Molly'.

'John, no estás en…'

'¡Estoy perfectamente bien, ahora, descorre esa maldita sabana y déjame ver!', Molly tembló, haciendo lo que le pedían, evitando ver el rostro desfigurado bajo sus propias manos. Era un rostro con atributos semejantes, pero la desfiguración del concreto y el cincel de la forense habían dejado una masa sanguinolenta, sin ninguna forma humana, costaba creer que alguna vez fuera el rostro de un hombre.

Pudo ver la transformación. El rostro rígido, preparado y curtido por la guerra y sus horrores, del Doctor se desbarató mientras fijaba su atención, intentando recrear aquel rostro. Su nariz, su frente, sus mejillas… _sus labios_. Molly tuvo que apartar la vista del aquel macabro espectáculo. _Era demasiado._

John se había roto enfrente de ella. Lloraba en silencio, sin moverse ni un poco. Podía ver la avalancha de sentimientos que tantas veces observó al ver a las personas reconocer a sus cadáveres. Era el espectáculo más horrible que jamás había presenciado, ni siquiera cuando su madre vio a su marido recostado pacíficamente, con la tapa trasera de su cráneo deshecha y sangrando a borbotones. No, ver a John Watson ahí, llorando y siendo lentamente consumido, fue lo más horrible.

Una lágrima resbaló por la mejilla de Molly, sintiéndose tan culpable, como si hubiera sido ella la que hubiera arrojado a Sherlock contra el pavimento, a la muerte, y aún así, ella sabía que él estaba vivo pero, ¿por qué aquel pensamiento no le hacía sentir mejor? ¿Por qué el saber la verdad, el secreto de todo, le golpeaba tan fuertemente hasta dejarla sin aliento? ¿Era acaso por ver a John ahí, atrapado en una mentira?

Se retiró en silencio, mirando el papeleo que debía hacer, y regreso a su cueva, su lugar seguro. Por más que la verdad fuera liberadora, también encapsulaba y torturaba a aquellos que debían ocultarla. Aquellos que debían presenciar el dolor de los demás, a causa de la mentira y la verdad oculta.

* * *

_'Cuando caiga, ¿podrás con los dos?'_

_'No importa, cuando nos hagamos mayores, nadie lo recordará en 100 años'_

* * *

Fue hasta que Lestrade y Mycroft llegaron que John optó por irse, siendo arrastrado fuera de St. Barts por los dos hombres. No dejaba de temblar y repetir: '_Él no está… no puede estar…_'

Pero lo '_estaba_'. Al partir el grupo, Sherlock salió, estaba sentado donde antes John había esperado de forma impasible, sin despegar la vista del '_cuerpo_' de Sherlock Holmes. Molly pudo ver que tenía una máscara, fría e impasible, Sherlock no miraba hacia ningún lado. Estaba, pero a la vez no. Parecía como si hubiera envejecido de pronto. Lucía cansado, enfermo y sus ojos grises se habían transformado en lunas llenas rojas, hinchadas. Había llorado, pero lo negaría hasta el fin de los tiempos.

* * *

_'Este es un sacrificio que no quiero hacer.'_

_'No importa lo que hagas, te va a atrapar una y otra vez. Jim… Moriarty no era un hombre normal.'_

_'Y yo tampoco.'_

* * *

Se quedo cuatro días y sus noches en su casa, antes de que decidiera partir para buscar a los francotiradores. Le había prometido a Molly (no, a ella no, se lo había prometido a John), que todo terminaría pronto y volvería en el menor tiempo posible. Ella esperaba que fuera verdad, pero sabía que los ojos de Sherlock mentían, él, el gran detective consultor, no sabía cómo terminarían las cosas y cuando podría volver. Y eso le dolía, porque podía ver a John.

Él había vuelto poco después de todo el accidente, se veía distinto. Se veía forzadamente fuerte, agresivo, como si quisiera compensar lo que le hacía tanta falta, y Sherlock estaba ahí. Se había tenido que esconder, pues aún debía recoger algunas cosas. Molly estaba muriéndose por dentro al presenciar la escena.

John quería disculparse, quería decirle muchas cosas. Necesitaba alguien con quien hablar, y ella no era la mejor en esta ocasión. Cada vez que John esperaba que ella dijera algo, Molly se limitaba a bajar la mirada y negar, como si le fuera imposible procesar lo que decía el ex militar. John se termino rindiendo, pidiéndole que se mantuvieran en contacto.

* * *

_'Prometo que volveré, si es que la puerta aún sigue abierta.'_

_'Siempre estará abierta, Sherlock. No hay forma de cerrarla. No ahora. No nunca.'_

* * *

Nunca le marcó a John, ni ese día, ni el que siguió ni ninguno. Simplemente, se olvidó de que tenía que ser humana y que debía tener una vida fuera de St. Barts y de su morgue. Pero no le veía sentido, porque si ella salía, si regresaba al mundo, sentiría el deseo de romper su promesa y decir la verdad.

La verdad… Tal vez, algún día, ella podría hacerlo, si Sherlock no volvía, si se alejaba… ¿quién moriría primero?

_¿El cerebro o el corazón?_

* * *

_¿Un review?_

_Cortito, porque puedo._


	3. Chapter 3 Quiet Heart

_**N/A:**_ *muere* Antes que nada, tengo que decírles que edite esto mientras lloraba amargamente frente a la computadora. ¿Motivo? Le hice caso a una amiga norteamericana de leer cierto fanfic Johnlock y... bueno, actualmente estoy un poquito descorazonada y no he podido dejar de pensar en eso y preguntarme el por qué. Ya con eso, les doy la bienvenida al tercer capítulo!

Anuncio que me tardaré un poco con el cuarto capítulo porque... porque me esta costando un poquito escribir algo decente. Así que, tenganme paciencia. Espero el sábado tener algo decente para subirlo y mientras tanto: ¡FELIZ LUNES DE CALZONES ROJOS!

**_Disclaimer:_** Los personajes aquí usados no me pertenecen, son de Sir Arthur Conan Doyle con la bella ambientación de Mark Gatiss y Steven Moffat (MOFFAT!).

_**Advertencia**_: Angst. Advertencia de spoilers, así que si a estas alturas no has visto Reichenbach Fall: ¡¿qué demonios estás esperando?!

* * *

_**Capítulo III. Quiet Heart.**_

_'Todos los corazones están rotos. Todos los cuerpos están muertos. Preocuparse no es una ventaja'._

_'Perdóname Mycroft pero, esta vez, preocuparse es la única ventaja que tendrán en mucho tiempo'._

Ya no había vuelto a ver a John desde aquel incidente. Y de eso habían pasado tres años, con sus días y sus noches. A veces imaginaba que su celular vibraba y que Sherlock le mandaba mensajes, pero estaba segura de que ya no. Sherlock llevaba tanto tiempo fuera que dudaba que siquiera pensará en regresar y darle las gracias. Ahora pasaba más tiempo en la morgue, rodeada de cadáveres, haciendo disecciones, olvidando que necesitaba un poco de contacto humano de vez en cuando.

Por las noches tenía pesadillas, cosa extraña, pues ella jamás había sentido su consciencia ser tocada por algo ajeno. Pero esto llevaba tiempo que había dejado de ser ajeno a ella. Soñaba con lo que había hecho, lo que había provocado. Los veía, como si nada hubiera cambiado, pero entonces… entonces también lo veía a él y todo se rompía en pedazos. En ese instante se despertaba y miraba la oscuridad, sintiéndose asfixiada. Odiaba guardar el secreto. Lo odiaba todo. Pero tenía que tragárselo todo, acabar con su propio sufrimiento, porque se miraba en el espejo y aunque sentía repugnancia, aún podía decir que 'las cosas están bien aún', y rezaba porque todo empezará de nuevo.

Hasta que le avisaron.

Mike Stamford había entrado corriendo, con un gesto de clara preocupación en el rostro. Estaba ocupándose de papeleó y limpiaba los aparatos que había usado para la última autopsia. A Molly aquello la desconcertó, pero la oración que le siguieron la dejaron sin palabras: 'Acaban de internar a John, alguien… alguien le disparó… ¡tienes que venir, Molly!'

Las cosas se le cayeron de las manos, la misma morgue tembló como una hoja de pepel y sus ojos avellana se abrieron tanto que sintió que se caerían de sus cuencas, el estomago se revolvió. Quería vomitar.

_'¡Prométeme que estará seguro, Molly!'_

_'Tú promete que regresarás para mantenerlo a salvo'._

'Mentiroso, mentiroso… egoísta mentiroso', jadeó cuando siguió a Stamford fuera de la morgue, camino a terapia intensiva. Tenía los nudillos blancos a causa de la presión que su piel ejercía sobre sus huesos. Tenía sus puños fuertemente apretados y temblaba con violencia, sintiendo como el nudo en su garganta la dejaba con menos aire.

Había gente fuera de la habitación que John ocupaba: la señora Hudson, que había presenciado el suceso y estaba siendo atendida a causa del shock; Lestrade que había aparecido tan pronto como había podido y Mycroft, apartado de todos, con un rostro indescifrable. Y entre esas personas, una mujer de cabello castaño que lloraba, como si la estuvieran flagelando. Mike se le acercó, dejando a Molly allí, a un lado de la puerta, y por primera vez vio a John, a través del cristal de la puerta.

Se le veía más delgado, más blanco, más cansado y envejecido. Había un médico y una enfermera revisando sus signos y administrándole los sedantes. Su vientre estaba fuertemente vendado, quien había tirado no había querido matarlo, o quizás, se había equivocado al momento de tirar el gatillo. De nuevo sintió la necesidad de vomitar, hasta que el médico y la enfermera se retiraron.

'¿Harriet Watson?', la mujer alzó el rostro, con los ojos tan hinchados que sus pupilas parecían haber desaparecido por completo.

'S-sí, soy yo…', jadeó, acercándose al médico y desapareciendo de la vista de Molly, porque ella ahora no podía volver a ver lo que pasaba frente a sus ojos. Harriet era una mujer con un corazón que alguna vez fue noble, hasta que se perdió en el alcohol y perdió el piso.

Aprovechó la distracción y confusión general para colarse en el cuarto de hospital. John era un hombre atractivo a su manera, pero definitivamente, no era un cadáver que ella quisiera abrir. Se sentó a su lado, mirando en silencio las vendas, sus manos callosas y su rostro inquieto.

_'Los corazones no viven mucho tiempo fuera de sus cuerpos'._

Con un temblor absurdo tomó la mano de John. ¿Quién le había hecho? ¿Por qué…? ¿Por qué estaba allí, tan solo y abandonado? ¿Tan _agonizante_?

'Tienes que ser fuerte John, no por ti… por ustedes', se mordió el labio, hablando muy bajito, muy cerca del rostro intranquilo de John. 'He sido peor que Sherlock, me aleje… perdóname John, lo siento tanto, pero él me lo pidió… y yo tenía tanto miedo de decírtelo… de que un día, simplemente, ya no pudiera guardar el secreto', el rostro de John cambio, como si aquello lo lastimara más profundamente, las palabras que tenía que decir iban en contra de su amistad con el Holmes, pero ya no le importaba en lo más mínimo su amistad con él. Lo que le estaba haciendo a John. Lo que se estaba haciendo a sí mismo, era imperdonable. Se armó de valor, sintiendo como su corazón frío y blanco latía con fuerza, moviéndose contra sus costillas.

'John, él está vivo y es un maldito egoísta. Un maldito, desgraciado egoísta pero… pero él lo ha hecho por ti. Porque tú eres su corazón y el cuerpo debe proteger al corazón…'

'… pero no abandonarlo', el corazón helado de Molly se congeló aún más. Dejó de moverse, incapaz de poder decir algo más, apagando por un momento la vida y de pronto, reanimándolo todo. ¿Así es como se sentían los corazones expectantes? ¿Así es como se sentía John ahora? Sí, definitivamente, se debía sentir como si lo hubieran desconectado, para mostrarle cosas aún más bellas.

A su lado, Sherlock estiró una mano, tomando con delicadeza las vendas de John, acariciando con sus dedos lo que cubría la piel de su amigo, de su médico, de su escritor… _de su corazón_. John, en sueños, comenzó a derramar lágrimas y Sherlock, con sus largos y blancos dedos, comenzó a remover una a una, sin importarle nada.

_'Decía que no era de sentimientos. Pero eso era porque sus sentimientos vivía en alguien más'._

Molly se volvió un testigo silencioso de las lágrimas de Sherlock. Del cambio en el semblante de John, y no se movió de su lugar, hasta que sintió que era necesario, dejándolos a ambos solos, porque al fin, podía ver que Sherlock tenía vida y que John ya no agonizaba en esa cama de hospital. Y porque sabía que su presencia ya no era requerida en aquel sitio.

Mycroft era el único que quedaba, fuera de la habitación de John y dirigió una mirada significativa hacia Molly. Era mitad agradecimiento, mitad reproche, mitad mascara rota.

'Supongo que debería de agradecerle a usted, el hecho de que mi hermano este vivo ahora mismo', Mycroft se sentó, de pronto, veinte años más viejo, incapaz de seguir en esa posición de político. Con la máscara de frialdad tan mal puesta.

'Sabe, señor Holmes', habló Molly, mientras se acercaba al político, que sujetaba con cuidado un vaso de unicel con lo que presumía, era café. El mayor de los Holmes alzó una ceja, esperando. 'Nunca comprendí porqué había personas tan frías, tan reacias a sentir que tuvieran corazones tan nobles y humanos. Ustedes los Holmes, tienen corazones peculiares'.

Y se retiró, antes de que Lestrade regresara, con un café negro cargado, sentándose a un lado de Mycroft y apoyando una mano en la de él, sin esperar nada más que un leve apretón de reconocimiento. El Inspector demostraba todas las emociones que Mycroft, simplemente, se negaba a mostrar.

Molly sabía que debía agradecerle a Mycroft por la aparición de Sherlock, pero en secreto, muy en secreto, sabía que no sólo había sido él. Muy, muy dentro de su corazón frío, rodeado de instrumentos quirúrgicos, había un rincón muy pequeño, donde una niña jugaba con lazos rojos y creía fervientemente en las almas gemelas.

Por primera vez, en mucho tiempo, sintió como el nudo en su garganta se liberaba y volvía a respirar con tranquilidad.

'_La verdad nos hace libres'_.

* * *

_¿Un review?_

_¿Serán los Dioses Ocultos o serás tú?_

_¿Será una decisión mortal~?_


	4. Chapter 4 Cradled in Love

_**N/A:**_ ¡AH! *gritos de fangirl* Lo conseguí, Dioses, lo conseguí. ¡Aquí está el cuarto capítulo! Me tarde tanto en escribirlo, de verdad, use cuatro canciones distintas para inspirarme, y finalmente aparece POTF y me iluminan y dije: ¡Aquí esta! Bueno, no sé que tan bien quedo, pero me siento satisfecha con mi trabajo.

¿Próximos trabajos?Bueno, tengo planeados unos trabajos con Moriarty y con Molly (tanto juntos como separados), así que estén atentos a cualquier actualización. También siento interés por hacer un Mystrade, no sé, de nuevo, todo depende de mis musas.

¿Tendremos quinto capítulo? No lo sé, no lo sé. De momento pondré la historia como terminada pero... quién sabe, tal vez tengan un lindo epilogo. Todo depende de mí misma. ¡Y nada que muchas gracias! Disfruten el capítulo muchachotes :).

**_Disclaimer:_** Los personajes aquí usados no me pertenecen, son de Sir Arthur Conan Doyle con la bella ambientación de Mark Gatiss y Steven Moffat (MOFFAT!).

_**Recomendación**_: Escuchar con Cradled In Love de Poets of The Fall.

* * *

_**Capítulo IV. Cradled in Love**_

_Tú tienes los ojos azules que anotan y hacen respaldos de todos esos lugares,_

_Que sirven para perforar mi guardia y tomar mi alma hacia lugares muy lejanos._

_Dime que nunca estaré solo, porque tú estás justo aquí._

Su mirada se perdió un instante entre la lejanía que separaba los ojos grises de los azules. John no era el hombre más brillante del mundo, pero era único, era lo único que _necesitaba_. Que _quería_. Que _amaba_ más que a su propio trabajo. Sabía que John, aún siendo de pocas luces, podía ver la noche estrellada cuando él solo veía oscuridad, cuando él no se atrevía a ver más allá de lo que tenía en frente. Más allá de las pruebas factibles.

John miraba más allá de todo es y daba gracias a todo lo que él conocía porque se hubiera cruzado en su camino aquel día. Porque el soldado podía hacer cosas que ningún humano lograba hacer con Sherlock: lo hacía sentirse _humano_.

Se sentía terrible, cruel e ingenuo al haber hecho lo que había hecho a final de cuentas. ¿Cuántas noches se preguntó si todo lo que hacía tenía sentido? Pero entonces podía ver desde su celular, desde la lejanía el rostro tranquilo de John, un rostro vivo, expectante, con sentimientos. Y entonces lo entendía, se podía mirar en el espejo y decir que estaba hacienda lo correcto: que estaba manteniendo con vida a su mejor amigo. Pero, él ya no era solamente su mejor amigo.

Se había vuelto _algo más._

* * *

_'Prométeme que nunca estaré solo'._

_'Nunca te daré semejante gusto'._

* * *

Acarició entre sueños las manos tibias de Sherlock, perdiéndose en la sensación de tibieza que le daban. De pronto se sentía vivo, como si nunca hubiera estado solo, como si jamás hubiera recibido el disparo en su vientre… habría una cicatriz, pero de alguna forma, sentía que podía hacer alarde de ella: era una cicatriz _hermosamente _dolorosa.

Pero aún había algo que le irritaba, que no lo dejaba abrir los ojos y comprobar que no estaba soñando y que Sherlock, en efecto, estaba frente a él. Era una sensación extraña, como si sintiera culpa, como si el mundo quisiera echarle en cara su estupidez y que no había pensado antes de correr en dirección a su silueta.

Oh, ya recordaba lo que había pasado.

Lo había visto caminar entre las personas, se reconocieron al instante. Fue imposible que pudiera esconderse, así como para él fue imposible no seguirlo y gritar su nombre con angustia, con alegría, con rabia… todas las emociones se habían mezclado en su garganta y de pronto… de pronto escuchó el sonido de un disparó, gritos, el mundo se abrió frente a él y pudo ver a Sherlock, pudo ver como su rostro se trastornaba y se transformaba en una mueca de horror.

_'¡John!'_

Había olvidado lo bien que se escuchaba su nombre salidos de esos labios.

_'¡John…!'_

Pero, ¿por qué lo escuchaba todo tan lejano? De pronto cayó en cuenta, su estomago sangraba, perdía fuerzas y el mundo entero temblaba y se movía de forma vertiginosa. No se podía morir, no hasta darle un puñetazo a Sherlock y después abrazarlo y tal vez… si tenía valor decirle…

Decirle… _'Te amo, maldita sea, te amo'_

Pero las palabras se atascaron en su garganta y la inconsciencia lo dejó tumbado en el suelo. Y ahora estaba ahí, en una cama, pensando que quizás estaba muerto, porque no había forma de que Sherlock verdaderamente estuviera con él, tomándolo de la mano, acariciando sus manos callosas, su frente perlada por el sudor. Maldita sea, el Paraíso no debería sentirse tan jodidamente bien y a la vez tan doloroso. Tal vez estaba con vida, tal vez…

* * *

_'¿Es que acaso algún día me atrevería a decir tú nombre es voz alta, aun por miedo que me da escuchar cómo suena? Porque suena como el de un amante.'_

* * *

Sherlock lo vio removerse entre sueños y con sumo cuidado siguió acariciando su rostro, sin cansarse de mirarlo. Podía leer los tres años de ausencia en su rostro, en sus gestos mientras dormía. Podía ver escrita la historia de su vida y todo lo que le importaba tanto sobre aquel hombre, y lo más importante, es que se veía a sí mismo reflejado en cada arruga, cada mancha, cada tic, cada movimiento.

De alguna forma, él también vivía en John, como John vivía dentro de sí mismo.

Mientras seguía mirándolo, pudo escuchar el sonido de la puerta abrirse y a Molly irse del lugar. Agradeció en silencio aquel favor silencioso. Molly había hecho tanto por alguien como él. Algún día encontraría la forma de agradecerle todo, de cobrarse aquel favor tan grande, aunque sospechaba que s ele iría la vida intentando saldar algo así, porque Molly no había salvado una sola vida: había salvado dos. Y ahora era libre de seguir adelante y dejar de preocuparse por ellos dos.

Si así lo deseaba.

Suspiró, apartando un instante su mirada de John, para mirar hacia la cortina cerrada, donde sospechaba seguía su hermano. Debía tener tantas preguntas, y debía estar de un humor tan terrible… les debía a todos una explicación, y está era bastante sencilla: Moriarty. Nunca un hombre muerto había causado tanto problemas, aún debía comprobar que sus seres queridos estarían a salvo, que su secreto no se descubriera y se pusiera en peligro vidas. Se había ido a todas partes, siguiendo la pista de Moriarty, buscando a todo aquel que aún estuviera conectado, y lentamente, bajando y bajando el número de seguidores.

Pero había olvidado a uno.

Su regreso a Inglaterra fue para saldar cuentas con la mano derecha de Moriarty. Todo había girado en torno a ese hombre, y de pronto, cuando lo había descubierto, cuando estaba a nada de tirar del gatillo para matarlo… él fue más rápido. Su intención era dar un solo golpe en la cabeza del médico. Nada más.

Y jamás en toda su vida fue tan veloz para evitar que la bala diera contra la cabeza de John. Esperaba que su movimiento hubiera provocado una desviación amplia, pero había tanta gente, todo estaba tan confuso.

Y ahora estaba ahí, agotado, a nada de morirse sobre John, sin ganas de hacer nada más que sujetar su mano y esperar su recuperación. Pero temía encontrar esos ojos azules. Temía que estuvieran llenos de reproche, que John lo odiara…

* * *

_Nos la jugamos con este amor, como si navegáramos a través de una tormenta,_

_Con las olas apresurándose para tomarnos, estuvimos peleando contra la marea._

_Tú eres mi faro de salvación, yo fui tu estrella fugaz._

* * *

Abrió sus ojos, después de lo que le parecieron años. Fue cuidadoso, todo le dolía y veía borroso. Sus ojos se acostumbraban a la leve penumbra de su cuarto de hospital. Ya no sentía la mano derecha, y agradablemente, tampoco el estomago. Resopló, mientras comenzaba a espabilarse, y cuando recuperó la movilidad de sus dedos, pudo verlo a su lado, despierto y con un insomnio terrible. Jamás pensó que sus ojos fueran tan grandes.

'Sher-…', pero su voz sonaba pastosa, cansada y lejana, por todos los sedantes. Sherlock susurró un leve 'shh'.

'No hables, duerme', pero John ya había dormido suficiente. Fue consciente de quién sujetaba su mano, y la estrechó con fuerza, enfrentando la mirada del detective consultor. Fue una batalla entre plata y zafiro, y al final ganó el último. Sherlock no podía soportar esa mirada sin sentirse responsable. 'No quería que esto pasara'.

'Nadie quiere que las cosas sucedan ', hablaban en susurros, mirándose mutuamente. '¿Por qué? Me lo pudiste haber dicho antes'.

'Tú sabes por qué John, y no necesitas que yo te recite una explicación, ¿no crees?', una sonrisa seca, pero que buscaba colarse entre sus ojos. John suspiró lleno de alivio, aún podía sentirse reconfortado al escuchar su nombre.

'No tienes idea de cuánto te odio por lo que me hiciste', susurró y Sherlock sintió eso como una bofetada. Intentó apartar su mano, pero John la apretó con más fuerza, sin querer separarse, porque sentía que si no seguía tomando esa mano, él desaparecería de nuevo. 'No, por favor'. Sherlock asintió, silencioso y expectante. 'No te lo tomes todo a literal, Sherlock tú… me salvaste la vida, de no haber… pero sigo pensando que te debiste haber quedado aquí…', no se atrevía a decir: conmigo.

'No hubiera cambiado nada, John. Sabes por qué lo hice, fue por tenerlos a salvo', y evadió el 'tenerte a salvo a ti', porque ambos aún tenían miedo. Aún se miraban como si fueran a desaparecer.

'Te extrañe tanto… Me hiciste tanta falta'

Y John comenzó a llorar. No eran lágrimas de tristeza, bien lo sabía, pero Sherlock no lo sabía. Tenía miedo, no podía lidiar con las emociones, porque era incompetente, y cuando intentó calmarlo, John sólo acercó su mano a su rostro, haciendo que Sherlock removiera sus lágrimas, como cuando estaba inconsciente.

* * *

_'Así que no llores por tú amor, llora lágrimas de felicidad._

_Porque estás con vida, siendo acunado por el amor'._

* * *

Sherlock extendió su mano a lo largo del rostro de John, acunándolo con sus manos, mientras se recostaba a su lado, en la cama del hospital, mirándolo, pegando su frente a la de él. No necesitaban más, aquello era suficiente, estaban juntos de nuevo, como una sola unidad. Como un todo, y las heridas ya no dolían, el hambre no agotaba y el sueño no invadía.

'Te amo', susurró John, mientras se abrazaba al hombre más alto, dejando que su rostro se hundiera entre su ropa, se perdiera en su aroma y así poder dormir, de nuevo, sin pesadillas, sin malos sueños. Sólo descansando, en paz, completo.

'Lo sé', fue la respuesta de John, su mejor forma de corresponder, de decir que él también lo amaba y que estaba feliz por tenerlo a su lado, de nuevo. Por siempre.

* * *

_¿Un review?_

_¡Feliz Viernes/Sábado!_

_Y nada, que el Johnlock es bellísimo._


End file.
